


Colour Doesn't Always Fade with Time

by Call_Me_Tears



Series: Falsettos AUs [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, I wrote this originally for tumblr but thought I should post it here as well, M/M, Soulmate AU, colours soulmate au, pretty non cannon divergent, there are some things I made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Tears/pseuds/Call_Me_Tears
Summary: AU In which you find your soulmate when you fall in love with them. The world is black and white until you fall in love with your soulmate, and when you fall out of love with your soulmate, the world returns to what it was before, and you get assigned a new soulmate.





	Colour Doesn't Always Fade with Time

**Author's Note:**

> **So I had this idea a while ago and wrote a it a few days ago, I just never had to motivation to post it, so here it is. It might be shit, I don’t know, I haven’t looked over it, but whatever. Here you go.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So this was originally posted to tumblr, but I thought I could post it here as well, so here you go! It's kinda short, and my first Falsettos Fanfiction, so it may not be that good but whatever. If you wanna follow me on Tumblr, I've cut back on my posting, and am posting things and other aus for other fandoms if you wanna read those, it's Call-Me-Tears. <3

Trina was frustrated when she first realized she was in love with Marvin. He seemed like her soulmate, perfect in every way, sweet when he wanted to be, and bossy when he should. They got married, and still nothing. They had Jason, and still nothing. Her world was still black and white. She couldn’t even see the colour of her son’s eyes. So when that day came, that she caught Marvin with Whizzer, she couldn’t say she was happy, but she wasn’t sad either. She was upset of course, her husband being a closet case after they got married and had her child, but she wasn’t sad.

She wasn’t his, and he wasn’t hers.

She went to go see his psychiatrist after the divorce. Dr. Mendel as he was know to her, was sweet, and caring, and always listened to her, so when he came to her house that one night for Jason, she smiled and looked on at them from the doorway, and suddenly, she saw colour. It was bright and exploding, and she could see her son’s eyes. They were brown.

She cried herself to sleep that night with tears of joy, and the next week, when Mendel came back, she acted like nothing was different. She cried the day he proposed to her, and then when they got married, because she had finally found someone who loved her.

Mendel, one night, confessed to her, that he first saw colours during their first session. Trina had never slept better.

* * *

 

Marvin didn’t know what was wrong with him. He should like girls. He should be married and have kids, and when he did that, still nothing. He knew that not everyone finds their soulmate, that it’s rare for them to find the right person, but when Marvin married and had a child with Trina, he didn’t feel anything. He didn’t feel love like he was supposed to. He just felt angry. Angry that he couldn’t feel what he was told to feel. It was a few years into his marriage when he realized why. It wasn’t women he liked, it was men. That was when he first started playing around, figuring out what he liked and didn’t, and why he like what he did. He found Whizzer a few years into his findings, and they started an affair together. Sometimes Marvin would rent a place for them, and sometimes, when Trina and Jason weren’t home, they’d do it in any place, in any position they could find.

When Trina found them, Marvin had been devastated. All he wanted was his family and his lover. He wanted it all. But he got none of it in the end. Eventually, Marvin moved out with Whizzer and even though Whizzer was not monogamous, Marvin still cared for him.

When he saw colour for the first time, it was after they had had sex, Whizzer was making dinner in nothing but an apron. Marvin was looking around his small apartment, and Whizzer, and when the man in question turned around with the food, a sweet, caring smile on his face,  Marvin’s world exploded into colour. He was in love with the man in front of him. Whizzer’s eyes were brown, his hair was golden, and his skin was tan. When Marvin saw his son’s eyes he decided that brown was his favourite colour. When Marvin kicked Whizzer out, for those two years he never stopped loving him. He would sleep around and find people and places to stay, but it was never the same as it was with Whizzer.

He never lose his colour, and he hoped Whizzer never did as well. For two years he never stopped loving the man, and when he saw him that day at the baseball game, Whizzer still had his golden hair and tan skin and brown eyes, the same brown he fell in love with all those years ago. They got back together soon enough, but everything went horribly wrong when Whizzer was hospitalized. They had some time together, but not long. He had an unnamed disease that they didn’t have a cure for yet.

When Whizzer died from the disease, Marvin never stopped loving him. He saw the rise and fall of the disease that took the man he loved called AIDS, or Auto Immune Deficiency Syndrome. He saw the Don’t Ask Don’t Tell bill come into act. He saw Coretta Scott King ask the Civil Rights movement to help the Queer movement. He saw Vermont become the first state to legalize civil unions between same sex couples. He saw Don’t Ask Don’t Tell repealed, allowing gay men and women serve in the military. He saw, on April 28th, 2015, all states would not be able to bar gay couples from marrying.

And through it all, he never stopped loving Whizzer. He never lost that colour, that brown he loved so much was still with him, until death did him part.

* * *

Whizzer was in love with Marvin fro longer than he’d admit. It wasn’t when he was dying, it wasn’t when he was at that damn baseball game, it wasn’t even when Trina caught him with Marvin. It was before that. He didn’t remember when, but he knew he had colour before all those times. He kept telling his heart that it was wrong, that he didn’t love him, that he had no attachment to the man. He slept around, trying to get rid of his colour, trying to find someone who he liked more than Marvin, who was an asshole and a prick, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t find someone willing to put up with his sleeping around, his constant nagging about his clothes, and his hoard of exorbitantly priced of hair care products.

There was no one like Marvin, and so, he was fine when Marvin kicked him out. He thought that it would get rid of his colour, that he would stop loving him, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. And so, when he saw him at that baseball game that day, he knew he was in trouble. He knew there was nothing he could do. He got back with Marvin.

When illness struck him, he realized he didn’t need to run anymore. He didn’t need to be afraid of love or dying or anything. He didn’t need to fear. He could feel it creeping up on him, the most bothersome lover he had ever had, he could feel death’s little hands run over his shoulders, and could feel his spindly fingers running through his hair, enticing him to let go, to be seduced. He finally let death embrace him, pull him  further and further away from Marvin, so as he lay on that bed, his hand clutched in Marvin’s he finally accepted something he should have accepted a long time ago. He was in love with Marvin.

And then the scene turned to black. 


End file.
